1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flower holder modules and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for attaching flower holder modules to a cylindrical support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bouquet display apparatus, by the same inventor hereof, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,046, incorporated herein by reference, which includes an adjustable clamp assembly 12 and a bracket assembly 26 supported by the adjustable clamp assembly 12, wherein the bracket assembly 26 includes a module holder portion 28. In a patent application, Ser. No. 09/049,703, filed Mar. 28, 1998 incorporated herein by reference, by the same inventor hereof, a flower holder module 60 is disclosed which is supported by the module holder portion 28 of the bracket assembly 26. The flower holder module 60 is known as a "vit". A bouquet holder which includes a plastic handle and foam secured to the top for placing fresh or artificial flowers in it, can also be used with a "vit". In both the patent and the patent application mentioned above, the flower holder or the bouquet holder are attached to an underlying support, such as a table top, by the use of an adjustable clamp assembly 12. The adjustable clamp assembly 12 is especially useful for supporting the flower holder or bouquet holder on a planar, horizontally oriented support, such as a table top. However, the adjustable clamp assembly 12 may provide only a relatively unstable support if the adjustable clamp assembly 12 is attached to a cylindrical support, such as a round table leg, a pole, a fence, a lamp, a railing, or a bannister. In this respect, it would be desirable if an attachment apparatus for a flower holder module (vit) were provided that is useful for providing a stable attachment to a cylindrical support.
To aid in the stability of the gripping of the attachment apparatus for a flower holder module to a cylindrical support, it would be desirable if the attachment apparatus included a relatively high friction cylindrical-support-gripping surface.
Since flowers or bouquets that are employed with a "vit" are used only temporarily, such as for a party, wedding, or other celebration, it would be desirable if the attachment apparatus for the flower holder module were easily attached to or removed from a cylindrical support.
Cylindrical supports come in a variety of diameters. In this respect, it would be desirable if an attachment apparatus for a flower holder module were adaptable to a wide range of diameters of cylindrical supports.
After an attachment apparatus for a flower holder module has been used many times, portions of the attachment apparatus may wear out and need replacement. In this respect, it would be desirable if an attachment apparatus for a flower holder module included parts that are readily removable and replaceable.
When a bunch of flowers or a bouquet are displayed, the beauty of the display may be enhanced with the bunch of flowers or bouquet being displayed at an adjustable angle with respect to a cylindrical support. In this respect, it would be desirable if an attachment apparatus for a flower holder module were provided which permits a range of variation in a display angle with respect to a cylindrical support.
Thus, while the foregoing indicates it to be well known in the prior art to attach flower holder modules ("vits") to underlying supports, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an attachment apparatus for a flower holder module which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a stable attachment to a cylindrical support; (2) includes a relatively high friction cylindrical-support-gripping surface; (3) is easily attached to or removed from a cylindrical support; (4) is adaptable to a wide range of diameters of cylindrical supports; (5) includes parts that are readily removable and replaceable; and (6) permits a range of variation in a display angle with respect to a cylindrical support. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique attachment apparatus for a flower holder module of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.